Percy Jackson and the Nords
by chriaspias77
Summary: It's a year after the end of the giant war, and right before the newly formed Olympics are about to take place between the two camps, Jason goes missing. This time it wasn't Hera though. This will be an adventure based fic, with lemons and the good old dirty stuff mixed in.


** Hey guys this is my first Percy Jackson story, so stick with me. I love the series, and while I haven't read the Mark of Athena or the House of Hades, I've accidentally ran across a few spoilers, but don't tell any to me. So regardless I will be placing this after the giant war, and everything will be all fine and dandy. This will be an adventure and romance fic. Lemons and mature content included. So read at your own risk, and be nice on the reviews, I need a bit of writing to adjust to the characters, if I can. Oh and I decided that after the giant war, the seven were offered immortality, not godhood or anything like that, just being immortal, and sense they all love each other (The pairings that is), they all accepted.**

**Enjoy**

Percy P.O.V.

That morning had started off like any other morning for me, well as normal as it gets for one of the most wanted demigods around. Looking around my cabin, thinking back to when times were so much simpler than they are now. Being alone during my first times at camp, being much less involved with this difficult god filled world then I am now. Of course I love my new life, mainly one part of it, Annabeth. She's my everything, we've been through hell and back, literally. I'm just happy that the camp has finally been safe for more than a year now. Jason and Piper moved over to Camp Jupiter, along with Frank and Hazel. They come to visit of course, but it's took quite a toll on Leo, Piper and Jason were his best friends, he started his journey with them. It's not like he can just go move over to Camp Jupiter, he has no place there, and after the giant war, he is busy all the time in that bunker of his, he doesn't have time to go visit them. Not much has changed over the last yer besides that though. The camps have started a good bonding tradition, where we get together every year and have a type of Olympic Games, but a bit more violent then the normal games. We are switching off locations every year, and of course we are starting it here, so even though my friends are gone, they are still keeping my girlfriend busy. Thinking about all my choices, I realize that I would never change a thing about them. After throwing on my camp t shirt and a pair of jeans I head out my cabin and start off towards Athena's cabin. Of course I know there is a 90% chance that she isn't there, sense she is probably off planning and organizing the coming games. I open the door, and see that nobody is in there, which is odd, very odd. Something must be up I thought to myself. In the distance I here a commotion, near the big house. Great, commotions are usually bad news.

I begin walking over there, and hear my name being called. "Where's Percy?" "Someone go get him!"

"I'm right here, calm down." I yell in response as I enter the back of the crowd. Everyone turns and sees me, and spread apart so that I can see what they are crowded around. I look up and see the most beautiful girl, with a sour look on her face, uh oh this can't be good. I look up and see Piper, Frank, and Hazel standing next to Annabeth. Wheres Jason I thought to myself. I approach Annabeth and give her a quick kiss, placing my arm around her waist.

"So what's up guys, it's been a while, where's Jason?" I question my old comrades.

"Well that's what were here about, we don't know." Piper replies, and I instantly notice the roughness in her voice, clearly shed been crying.

"What?"

"He went missing three days ago, and we came here first, hoping you might know where he is." I can see the seriousness in Pipers voice, this was no joke.

"I'm sorry, but the last time I saw him was the last time you two visited, but I'm sure we'll find him." I try and put a good source of strength into my voice, reassuring her. Not that it will have much effect on a charm speaker.

"Well I'd figure I would check here first, before I jumped to conclusions, but now its worse than I thought." Piper responds with even more sorrow in her voice than before, if that was possible.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asks, clearly she's intrigued now.

"Well he had been having these weird nightmares lately, and being a demigod mean that nightmares are bad news. Anyway he never really told me about them, except for something to do with Odin, and from what I know there is no way that can be good in any way." Everyone stares at Piper in disbelief, and some looked confused, like me for example.

"Uhh who's Odin? A god? Titan?, please don't let it be a giant." I ask her

"Odin is the so to speak 'Zeus' of Norse mythology, and that can't be good." Annabeth tells us. Everyone around looks a bit more nervous now. Probably due to the fact that we just started getting along with Romans, and if this is true, it means that there is another set of gods and goddesses out there.

Chiron approached the front of the crowd, and he didn't exactly look to fond of the situation.

"Well if Jason is missing, you six must save him, you are of the seven, and therefore you should be the ones to go find him. Be careful though, there is no telling whether or not you may get assistance near the heart of Norse Mythology." Chiron explained to the campers. A grim look was struck on Frank and Hazel, obviously frightened at what was to come. All of us had been through so much, causing us to grow up faster, become more filled with grief.

"So lets just get to it, where do we have to go?" I ask the group, trying to sound upbeat and happy about it. Jason is usually the better leader out of us, but before this whole Greek and roman thing, I was the one who had to rally the troops against Kronos, so I'm pretty sure I can handle leading this group just fine. Well at least if I let Annabeth make the plans.

"Unfortunately that is something I do not know, perhaps some books on Norse mythology can help guide the way." Chiron trots back to the big house, obviously to go get some of those books. Suddenly Leo comes stumbling out of the forest, covered in charcoal as usual.

"Hey whats going on over here? Piper!" Leo runs and gives her a hug, clearly surprising Piper. "Hey wheres Jason?" Piper looks at the ground with her smug demeanor. We let Piper explain the rest to him.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets get going!" Leo seems to be a bit more excited than any of us.

"Well we don't exactly know where to go, and why do you seem so excited about this?" The voice comes from Hazel this time, finally getting the courage to speak up.

"Well you said Norse right, doesn't that mean Thor is real as well? Like from the movies?"

"Well it does, except the actual realistic version of Thor is a lot more dangerous. Imagine if Zeus and Ares meshed into one god. There gods and goddesses are a lot more brutal, much more like Romans than anyone else." Annabeth explains to Leo. Gods she looks so beautiful when she explains stuff. I look over at her and smile at her, and my eyes accidentally wander elsewhere. Her long tan sexy legs in her cute little short shorts, I almost find myself drooling as she looks over at me, one eyebrow raised in question, a smirk on her face. I take my hand and move one of her golden locks out of her face, and stare in her eyes for a bit longer than I originally planed.

"Okay guys, go get a room already." Leo teases us as he starts to awkwardly play with some gears that he pulled up from his coat pockets, he didn't seem to have his tool belt on him, which was weird. I look and see that Annabeth had started to blush, making me want to take her away from this crowd, to somewhere a bit more private. Chiron walks back up to the group, a big stack of books in hand.

"These are books that should explain quite a bit about the legends of Norse mythology, do keep in mind though, some of this information could be fake, and some could be true, we will not know until we find them." Chiron goes over and hands the books to the Athena children. "That will be enough for know, everyone back to their normal duties, except for Athena's children, your job is to research and find out as much as you can about the Norse gods." The campers dismiss after this, leaving us six standing I awkward silence.

"Well I better go help my brothers and sisters, I'll see you at dinner okay?" Annabeth looks up into my eyes, and I can tell that she is anxious to go learn.

"Okay babe, I'll hang out with our friends." I lean down and give a short but meaningful kiss. Ever sense Tartarus our kisses have become so much more sensual and loving. Every time we leave each others sights we kiss each other as if we may never see each other again, of course falling into hell and making it out will do that to couples. Annabeth held me in an loving hug for what felt like eternity, even though it was probably only no more than 5 seconds. I watch her walk away, noticing her sway her cute little but as she walks. Ugh she knows I love it when she does that, she could be such a tease to me sometimes. I look back to see Leo and Piper heading off towards the bunker, leaving Frank and Hazel to hang with.

"Come on guys, let me show you my favorite place." I gesture for them to follow me. "So how have you two been? It's been a long time sense we had some time to catch up."

"Hazel's just you know, sad. It's nearing the one year anniversary, and even though he died honorably, it still gets to her you know?" Frank looked just as sad as hazel when he said this, of course his death took a big toll on all of us, not just Hazel. I still can't believe that he was the one to die, I honestly thought it was going to be me or Jason, we were the most powerful, not him, he didn't deserve it.

Poor Nico

**So that will be the ending to the first chapter, I know it might be a bit short, but I just liked the ending to be here, and if you want me to do a flashback of Nico's death, I will, or I could leave it a mystery to all of you. So please review, tell me if you like the idea of the Norse mythology mixing in, and for you lemon lovers out there, don't worry there will be some in the next chapter most likely.**


End file.
